Star-Crossed Lovers
by ClumsyAme
Summary: Another twist for TROS If you haven't seen the movie, don't read this *SPOILER ALERT* Cover image by Elithien Tarot Cards "The Lovers"


**A/N: I just watched TROS yesterday, and I must say that the plot was either too fast or slow, which bothered me way too much. If you haven't seen the movie, then please do not read on. This Fanfiction is an outlet of my ambivalent feelings about the ending. This one-shot might be a bit rushed, but i really had to get it out of my system. I might come back and re-edit some of it.**

**A/N 20/12-2019: I have edited the story and corrected some mistakes :) **

_"I don't care how hard being together is, nothing is worse than being apart"_

· _Josephine Angelini_

_Ben entered his chambers to a faint cry, he couldn't see anyone, but he could feel Her. He glanced around and saw a figure in his bed all curled up underneath the covers. He caught himself staring at her for longer than he probably should have, the great Kylo Ren… was showing empathy. Was he even that person anymore? He couldn't help but wonder to himself._

_"Rey" a small murmur escaped his mouth, as he moved closer to her sleeping form, and sat beside her on the bed. The blanket she was using was dirty, it smelled of dirt and there were small rips here and there. Her hair was spread all over his pillow, her arms were filled with bruises from her training in the forest, and a small smile escaped his lips 'fragile, pathetic…. Yet so stubborn and full of hope'. He interrupted her training on purpose, he just wanted to feel her presence again. Forcing her to interact with him, but she kept trying to ignore him, and he was sick of it. He wanted her, to feel her. _

_Looking at her figure, just lying there, a thought sneaked up in the back of his mind? He could just snap her neck, right there, before he knew it, he had slowly raised his hand towards her. "Ben" a small whisper came from her mouth, there we go again. Her soft voice stopped in him yet again, his heart stopped. How did she hold such a power over him, all his rage and seek revenge, gone in an instant? He leaned forward to her sleeping body and whispered, "How can I not want you more when you are this vulnerable." He was angry at himself for always trying to protect her, for shielding her from the order. But he didn't care, he loved her and wanted... no needed her to live. _

_She was obviously having an unpleasant nightmare, he could see the tears running down her face, wrecking her beautiful freckled face. He leaned back to his seating position and let out a sigh. His heart was heavy, it almost felt like it was breaking apart, he couldn't stand to see her so upset. __Slowly he moved closer to her, carefully lifting the blanket. He moved in beside her, sliding as silently as possible so as not to wake her, he slowly grabbed her arm to pull her closer to him. Her body slowly relaxed in his embrace, there was a sudden relief between them, in their bond, and he slowly closed his eyes as he buried his face into her hair. 'It smells like home' he thought to himself. He would never let her go ever; they were meant to be together. The vision he had told him so, he would do whatever it would take to have her near him. 'I will never let you go, sweetheart' he whispered into her hair._

_He suddenly felt a pair of arms around his neck "Ben?" oh dear she was awake; he was prepared to get thrown out of the bed and suffer the consequences of his reckless action. __But instead of a pair of eyes with anger, she looked at him softly and with lust and before he knew it, she had locked her lips with his. He couldn't help himself and returned the kiss with more passion.  
_

_This man beside her was not Kylo Ren, it was Ben Solo, those eyes looking back into hers, were filled with love and empathy. 'Come back to me' she thought to herself as she kissed him again. __Ben opened his eyes, to see if he could catch a glimpse of her surroundings until he felt her hands on his cheeks forcing him to look at her._

_"You won't find me that easily," she whispered in a confident voice that only made him want her more. She knew that he was looking after her, he had tried his best since Crait, always asking her why she didn't take his hand, why she left him there hanging. She wasn't going to make it easy for him, he had to understand that it was not Kylo Ren she wanted, but Ben Solo. _

_"I will find you" he growled back before indulging himself in her, he couldn't help it. Something in him wouldn't let him stop when he got this close to her, it was a magnetism that was unexplainable. When they were this close to each other there was no point in trying to resist it. This wasn't the first time this had happened, he would become weak in her presence and yet. He the wanting and welcoming feeling was just too much to handle for Kylo Ren, his presence was slowly fading every single time they were physically together like this. It felt like everything just melted away, no Rey, no Ben, no order, just them. Two human beings hopelessly doomed to be star-crossed lovers. _

_Ben woke up with a set, and in a seating position. The vision came back to him again, he felt Rey's arm around him and was for a moment confused until his gaze fell upon her sleeping figure. The vision would happen, he would make sure of it. If this was the only way for them to be together with worry he would make it happen. No matter the cost. He took her hand, and placed a gentle kiss on it and kept it near his mouth. "You will be mine" he stated silently until he could feel her disappear beside him. _

~R~

Rey stood still, looking out into the horizon of Ahch-Too, holding the Sith Wayfinder in her hand. She had so many unresolved feelings roaming the inside of her head, Luke was right, she had everything she needed to get to Exegol. Then why was she so hesitant, was it the fact that her grandfather was waiting for her? Or was it the fact that she might be standing completely alone? She couldn't even reach the past jedi's, how could she ever defeat him.

The sun was slowly setting, slowly welcoming the cold night, Rey closed her eyes, feeling the cold breeze caressing her face.

"Be with me," she whispered, maybe this time she could reach them. She needed the support, she felt somewhat alone in her fight, and it gave her a terrible feeling of loneliness.

"Always" she felt a faint whisper near her ear Rey opened her eyes and kept her eyes on the horizon, maybe he would just go away if she ignored him again. She was furious at him, his whole behavior, breaking the Sith Wayfinder, provoking her to fight him. The anger crept underneath her skin, and he felt it. But it didn't bother him, she was just like him, in more ways than she dared to admit.

"It's not that easy to reach them is it?" Ben stated bluntly "You're doing it wrong, you need to be more relaxed and empty your head," he said to try and catch her attention.

Rey turned around and saw him in his holed shirt, he had removed his cape and armour, all that was left was him. There he stood, not Kylo Ren, but Ben Solo, his posture was more relaxed and it seemed as if he was more confident. Rey's gaze fell on the hole she had made with his lightsabre, the guilt slowly eating her up from the inside.

"I'm sorry. I lost control" she said biting her lip to try and deal with her guilt. The guilt that was slowly eating her up from the inside, she didn't mean to hurt him. She never wanted to, just like she didn't mean to blow up the transport ship, it just happened. Because of all the anger, there was in her, it was in her blood and she had a hard time accepting it. Even after her talk with Master Luke. She could feel his body close to hers, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. She felt the pain, the pain of his lightsabre penetrating his body. She couldn't stand the thought of what she had done and slowly moved away from him but was quickly wrapped in his arms.

"Don't…. you killed him, he is gone, but I'm here" he said and felt a sort of relief escaping his voice. "You need to let it go, and I'm sorry too, I didn't understand," he said while his voice broke a bit. He then buried his face in her shoulder, seeking comfort in her presence, he then noticed the pathfinder having a slightly different colour.

"You burned my ship," he said calmly and moved a bit back to look at her, and felt her stiffen under his embrace, he could smell it when he hugged her, the smell of metal and fire. Such an unpleasant smell, he couldn't blame her, he would probably have done the same, but it somehow amused him that she came to the conclusion to just burn it all. His gaze then turned up the hill behind them his uncle's ship, of course.

"I guess my dear uncle will lend you his" he whispered to her as he let her go and snatched the pathfinder from her, which made her momentary panic.

"Relax, I will show you how to get there, his ship is a bit outdated but manageable, it's not just plugging in it and you can't read sith" he stated and stuck out his hand to her.

"Let's finish this, sweetheart" he smirked

Rey turned around and held her eye contact with him. He had changed compared to a few days ago when she left him soaked on the wreckage.

His eyes were softer and understanding. Was that compassion and empathy she could feel and did he just smirk at her? He was without a doubt Ben Solo, and his father's son. The memory of his father brought a soft smile to her face, which made Ben blush a little. She grabbed his hand without any hesitations, he pulled her towards Luke's and stopped halfway.

"I told you I would make you take my hand the second time" he joked with a smile, Rey was surprised by Ben Solo and couldn't help but feel a sudden relief in their bond. The warmth was spreading from their hands to every inch of their bodies. Claiming a sense of balance.

~R~

Ben landed his ship safely on the ground and quickly jumped out of it. "Rey" he whispered before dashing towards where she was, he could sense her fear her sudden attraction to the dark side, that was sneaking up under her skin.

_'Why, couldn't she just waited like she was supposed to' _he quickly thought to himself, as he saw that the entrance door had been breached. He jumped and grabbed onto the large metal chain, trying to prepare for the sudden pain that would hit him.

"Ow" escaped his mouth and he tried to maintain his composure as he descended.

Rey still had her gaze up at the sky, what was she going to do, she felt so lost. She could feel the panic spreading in her as she agreed to strike down her own grandfather and take her place as Empress, her breathing quickened just by the thought of it until she felt him. The calm slowly setting in, in every inch of her body, she could feel his gaze on her. He was focused on her, even though she could feel his pain through the force.

'_Don't leave me hanging sweetheart_' he thought to himself, and she couldn't help but keep their eye contact and gave him a slight nod and Ben responded back with a faint nod himself.

She raised her lightsabre to the back of her head and could feel Ben's hand on hers as he took it from her. He pulled his arms down, ready to fight, he felt the unease in the Knights of Ren and slightly shrugged a ta-da. Something his father would have pulled in his youth. He felt her presence, through the bond and lent her his strength and let her tap into his body flow. They had perfectly synchronized their fighting; he could slowly feel himself getting closer to her. He almost lost focus, when a blade came close to him and he had to bend to catch his breath. He removed the last obstacle out of the way and their eyes finally meet again in person, and this time not as Rey and Kylo Ren, but as Rey and Ben Solo. The Ben Solo, that she was willing to risk and share her life with, the one person she had been waiting for.

He ran towards her side and they both turned towards Palpatine, taking a stance against him and raising their lightsaber. But before they knew it, they were pulled towards him by the force, and they both dropped them. Watching Palpatine's hands being regenerated brought a wash of fear and worry in both of them. "Dyad" Ben whispered, it all made sense, this is the way they always were drawn to each other, the light and the dark always seeking each other in desperation to come together. This is why their first meeting wasn't a coincidence, the dark and the light would always try to find each other. His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden pain again caused by Palpatine, it was felt all the way through their bodies and Ben had a hard time composing himself, hearing Rey screaming beside him.

The drain was so massive that it caused a momentary blackout, Ben could barely feel his other half when he regained his conscious. All that filled his mind was her, their bond was there, but so faint that he almost felt alone.

Before he could reach her, he was stopped and thrown into the pit, hitting his leg on his way down. He quickly got a hold on a piece of the wall; his breath was quick and shallow "well that was a close one," he stated as he began his climbing.

The sudden pain woke up Rey and she looked around quickly and realized that Ben wasn't there, until she felt his presence and turned on her back, looking up in the sky. She emptied her mind, trying to relax and keep her breathing steady. 'empty your mind' a faint whisper in her mind stated. 'I'll come back for you sweetheart', there the voice was again, _Ben_ she thought to herself. _I'm not going anywhere_ she stated back at him, and suddenly felt a rush of strength and knowledge rushing through her mind and body.

Ben began to climb faster towards the top, as he felt Rey's life force slowly leaving her body _No no no no no _he exclaimed in his mind. He could feel the void of emptiness growing in his chest, an indescribable pain of emptiness. He finally reached the top and climbed out, only to feel his whole world slowly falling apart, when he caught a glimpse of her lifeless body. He pulled his strength together to reach her as quickly as possible, the pain in his right leg didn't matter, her. The only person that understood him, his other half was lying there.

He grabbed her arm, almost breaking down by the cold from her body and her lifeless face. He sliced his leg underneath her puller he closer to his body and hugged her.

_'You can't just do this; you can't leave me like this.'_

Suddenly he felt it, the slightest movement in the force, like a playful string. He quickly placed a hand on her stomach and used all his strength and concentration.

_'Please work'. _He thought to himself.

He suddenly felt a warm hand on his he opened his eyes in relief and they instantly meet hers; the colours have returned to her cheek. He felt her hand on his cheek and let out a smile when she called his name. That smile how could she not give her love for this man, she quickly moved forward and kissed him and he pulled her closer. Almost thinking that it might be a dream, a dream that would be taken from him in an instant. She pulled back and he smiles grew even larger and then he suddenly stopped, the worry in her eyes grew and he froze for a minute and looked down and placed a hand on her stomach. His gaze turned back to her, and she looked confused at him. She could feel him faintly, and it worried her, he had used to much strength in saving her that she almost thought he was going to take his last breath here and now.

"Feel it" he whispered and kissed her again quickly.

"Feel what?" She stated and suddenly felt it the lightest little pull in the force, tears ran down her eyes and she hugged him tightly.

~R~

Rey's eyes meet Poe and Finn's as they rushed towards each other, Ben stood in the background a few feet away. Poe's gaze was locked on him, the anger and resentment boiled in him as he let go of Finn and Rey ad took a step towards Ben. Finn quickly placed a hand on his shoulder. "That is not Kylo Ren," he said with a straight and serious tone "That's Ben Solo" he said and let his grip go. Poe looked at Finn and back at Ben his posture more relaxed, he never really quite understood the way of the force, but this was at least what he could do to honour his good friend Leia. He greeted him with a nod, before leaving them.

A few months later:

Rey arrived at the old home of Luke Skywalker on Tatooine and smiled as another figure stood there waiting for her.  
"I'm sorry, I'm late," she said as she moved closer to him with a big grin on her face and with BB-8 by her side.  
"I've waited for so long, that it doesn't matter as long as you're here," he said and opened his arms to her, he pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed her forehead.  
"How is everyone? Tell me everything" he said and placed a hand on her stomach and guided her into the house.  
"You can stop treating me as a fragile object" she stated jokingly, which made him pull a huge smile on his face.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, that is unfortunately not how this works," he said and placed his forehead against hers. "I've finally gotten a hold of you, and I'm never letting you go" he whispered as he moved closer to her lips.

"We are not going anywhere" she whispered back and closed the gap between them, as the suns set down behind them. She was no longer Rey Palpatine, but a part of this man's family, that had welcomed her with open arms years ago.

**A/N: This isn't my best work, but I might be able to continue my previous star wars story now that my writer's block is gone. I decided to skip some of the dialogue and put a bigger focus on their feelings. I hope you enjoyed reading it, remember to leave a review and some love. **


End file.
